fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Lee Wong
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Character Theme Summary WIP Appearance and Personality Chang is of a Chinese descent. He has flowing, medium length raven hair with silver colored eyes. His usual attire most people see him in consists of black eye-glasses, a white colored shirt with a black tie, black jeans, and white Nike shoes. Chang isn't the expressive type, despite thriving in social situations. He's more of the serious type, usually making situations awkward with his silence at times. But, he's an extremely caring person, understanding perfectly how love affects the mind, and tries his best to cheer anyone up. With his intelligence, he's able to achieve this. He's an amazing motivational speaker, convincing anyone barring the most stubborn of people. Chang doesn't usually get into fights, but he's more physically fit than most his age. He usually utilizes parkour and unorthodox moves to sneak in for counterattacks. If there's nowhere to run or hide however, Chang will utilize a combination Kung Fu and the environment to his advantage. Personal Stats Date of Birth: June 20 Birthplace: Hong Kong Weight: 145 lb Height: 6'1 ft Laterality: '''Left-Handed '''Likes: Any type of food, his job, effort, exercise Dislikes: '''Anything cruel, anything violent, injustice '''Hobbies: Handing out love notices Values: Sacrifice for others and stand up for others Status: Alive and active Affiliation: The Japanese government (Has a job as a delivery man of sorts), his wife Victoria Grimm, his best friend Ron Elkton Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: ENFJ Color Identity: White Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-A Name: '''Chang Lee Wong '''Origin: Koi to Uso Spin-Off Gender: '''Male '''Age: 28 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human Characteristics, Extremely proficient delivery man, Excellent speaker, Master at parkour Attack Potency: Athlete level (More athletically fit than most his age) Speed: Peak Human (His speed when making deliveries is said to be unmatched on-foot) Lifting Strength: Average Human level Striking Strength: Athletic Human Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Peak Human '(Is able to run for more than 10 minutes without a hint of slowing down) 'Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A backpack Intelligence: Chang is excellent at academics and common sense, almost always knowing what to answer on an objective question. But Chang excels at subjective tasks such as speaking, as he's an extraordinarily good speaker, convincing nearly anyone except the most stubborn. Even without his phone or a physical map, he's still able to deduce the location of his next delivery going by just the personality of the person he's delivering to, and the general location of where he's given. In fights, he's use a combination of Kung Fu and the environment to his advantage, doing practically anything to get the upper hand on his opponent. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * Chang makes up to $25 an hour. * Chang was assigned his wife, like most people in this alternate universe Japan. * Chang is fluent in English, Chinese, and Japanese. * Even though it would be trivial for Chang to obtain a better job, he says he prefers to stay with this job because of reasons known only to him, though it's hinted that it "gives him meaning to his life". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:ENFJ Characters